<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruh eşi AU KageHina by KuduzVampir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696446">Ruh eşi AU KageHina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuduzVampir/pseuds/KuduzVampir'>KuduzVampir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuduzVampir/pseuds/KuduzVampir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanki yıllardır o anı bekliyormuşum gibi çekildim sana, sevdim seni.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. +</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En güzel kalbe ve gözlere sahip olduğunu düşünürdüm hep. Kalbin atmayı, gözlerin görmeyi bırakana kadar gülümsemeye devam edeceksin sanmıştım. Şimdi ise karşımda ağlıyorsun. "Ağlamak kesinlikle sana yakışmıyor, hep gülsen keşke." diyorum ıslak peçete ile gözyaşlarını silerken. Kollarını sarıyorsun, sarılıyorsun bana gözyaşlarının arasında. "Nedeni nedir?" diye soruyorum sana bu ağlamanın. Bırakıyorsun sarılmayı gözlerini kaçırarak. "Reddedildim diyorsun kısılmış sesinle. Kızarmış yanaklarından öpüyorum. "Sakin ol, ben buradayım" diyorum sana. Benim güzeller güzeli Hinata'm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ++</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bir bileğimdeki kırmızı ipe bakıyorum, bir sana. Gerçekten ruh eşim olduğunu öğrenmiştim o gün. Sen bana korku dolu gözler ile bakarken nasıl canım yandı bir bilsen<br/>Tam bir "Hayır, olamaz!" ifadesi vardı yüzünde. Kaçmıştın tam orada benden. Sonraki gün en yakın arkadaş olduğumuzu söylemiştin. Ama biz ruh eşiydik, en azından ara sıra seninle iken görünen kırmızı ip öyle söylüyordu. Ben de istemezdim ruh eşimin kendini düşünen, bencil biri olmasını. Biliyor musun? Tüm bunlara rağmen seviyorum seni, çok seviyorum. Senin gözlerin niye başkalarında?  Ne zararım dokundu sana? Ben sana bu kadar değer verirken neden kaçıyorsun benden?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. +++</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bugün buldun bu defteri, sıramın altındaydı. Çok korkmuştum defterimi ellerinde gördüğümde. Bütün her şey sana yazılmıştı içindeki ama sana vermeyi düşünüyordum. Artık biliyorsun seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi, değer verdiğimi. Sordun bana, "Bu defter ne sikim böyle? Sen bana takıntılı mısın Tobio?" diye. O an düşündüm, "Birini çok sevmek takıntı mı oluyor?"diye. Bazen kafanın içinde neler dönüyor merak ediyorum Hinata. Seni daha iyi tanırsam anlar mıyım o zaman? Ama bu imkansız çünkü sen benden nefret ediyorsun. Mümkün müdür ruh eşinden nefret etmek? Eğer öyleyse bana öğretir misin Hinata? Ruh eşimi daha fazla sevmek istemiyorum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ++++</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senden nefret ediyorum Kageyama. Neden bu duruma sokulduk?  Neden ruh eşi çıktık? En yakın arkadaşımdın sen benim. Bileklerimizden birbirimize bağlandığımız kırmızı ipi gördüğümde dünyam başıma yıkılmıştı sanki. Ama şimdi, bütün dünyam sensin benim. Sabah uyandığım, akşam yatacağım zamana kadar düşünüyorum seni.   Bugün öğrendim, sen de bana değer veriyormuşsun, seviyormuşsun. Ama duyguların karşılıksız kalacak çünkü biz en yakın arkadaşlarız. Bu eskiden de böyleydi. Hatırlar mısın? Seni sevmek istemiyorum, ruh eşi çıksak bile sevmek istemiyorum. Ama nefret edemiyorum senden. Bir şekilde büyülüyorsun beni. Kahretsin, seni çok fazla seviyorum Kageyama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. +++++</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bugün benden özür diledin Kageyama. Gözlerinde kayboldum sanki o an. Gözlerin ağlamaktan, yanakların utançtan kızarmış bir şekilde özür diledin benden. "Bir sapık gibi senin hakkında günlük tutuyordum" dedin bana. Aslında hoşuma gitmişti. Benim hakkımda yazılar yazman yani. Ayrıca gerçekten hoş değil ruh eşinin seni istememesi. Ama ben seni istiyorum. Her parçam ile istiyorum. Bu nedenle tam orada, o saatte, o dudaklarından öptüm seni. Berbat bir şekilde öpüşmüştük. Ama biliyor musun? Harikaydı. Sanki yıllardır o anı bekliyormuşum gibi çekildim sana, sevdim seni.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bu eski bir şey kusura bakmayın. (sadece iki ay oldu.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>